The Androids Pet
by DarkSun82
Summary: Deciding that she wanted a new plaything, Android #18 decides to spare Trunks to use as her personal sex toy. With his mother's life on the line Trunks has no choice but to submit to the mechanical monsters deepest carnal desires. Will the son of Vegeta make it out, or will he be forced to live the rest of his life this way? (Future Timeline) Rape/Femdom/Explicit Lemons/Dark Fic


The Androids pet Ch.1

A/N- Hello readers, this is the second fic that I'm posting on this site! Lately I've been reading fics on where Android #18 would capture Gohan or Trunks and keep them hostage, or #18 would just flat out rape poor Trunks or vice-versa. I've decided that I would write my own version and turn this into a legit story. This story takes place during the movie "History of Trunks", just after the time skip when Gohan dies and before Trunks tries to fight the Androids on his own. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Explosions echoed over the ruins of Bridgetwon, the once sprawling city located nearby West City, home of Capsule Corporation. The screams of dying men, women, and even children reverberated through the explosions and chaos caused by two people. Though, calling them people would be a very loose term over what they truly were. They were two cyborgs constructed from the mind of the scientist, . Said Cyborgs were in the form of two teenagers. A boy with shoulder length black hair, blue jeans, and a black shirt with an orange bandana wrapped around his neck. And a stunningly beautiful girl with blonde hair, blue denim vest and skirt with small hoop earnings. The two cyborgs also had piercing blue eyes. Their names, were Androids #17, and #18.

"Haha, 20 points for me!" #17 cooed as he shot down a skyscraper, watching the building fall down into a pile of rubble.

His sister was busy taking pot shots at fleeing civilians, firing small yellow Ki blasts that incinerated them on impact. "Whatever #17, your taking easy points!" 18 called back to him.

"Its a game isn't it? The whole point is to win!" The male android called out to his sister. Out of the corner of his eye, the android then saw a human, who apparently had his legs blown off in an explosion, attempt to crawl away. 17 grinned before flying over to the injured man, and landing dramatically. The man looked as if he just shat himself. "Where do you think your going?" The Android said sadistically.

"P-p-p-please, h-h-have m-mercy!" The man stuttered and pleaded. He was in a lot of pain.

17 looked as if he was concidering what the man said before shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry, I dont know the meaning of that word." The Android then grabbed the poor man by his throat, and began to apply pressure. The man gave a silent scream of agony. The android added more pressure until he could feel the muscles and bones in the mans neck begin to break. The man now had blood coming out of his nose, mouth, and even eyes. 17 added even more pressure until the mans head popped off like a cork in a wine bottle. 17 frowned as warm blood began to seep down his arm. He tossed the mans headless and legless corpse away.

After some time, the two cyborgs stood in a deserted, and dead city.

"Hey 17, all the humans are dead now, can we go?" 18 asked her brother.

"Yea, sure, why not. It was getting boring anyway." 17 replied. The two then turned around to leave the wasteland, but then heated a new voice.

"How about experiencing your own deaths Androids! Does that thrill you?!" The two cyborgs turned to see that same weak little brat that would always interrupt their fun. What was his name? Trumps?

18 scoffed, "Us die? That's funny." Her eyes then narrowed. "But this won't be!" She then flashed in front of the young super saiyan, catching him completely off guard, a hit him with a right hook, sending him soaring into a small house. While caught in the debris, Trunks's arms flashed in multiple directions at a rapid speed before stopping in front of him. He sent out a blue ball of Ki that 17 smacked away, letting it explode in the air. The two Androids then smirked before rushing the shocked saiyan, beating on him until he was nothing but a half conscious bloody pulp lying at their feet.

17 chuckled. "Well then, I guess I'll do the honors." He then held out his hand, forming a small yellow energy ball than grew bigger and bigger with the more energy the Android put into it.

18 looked at the downed warrior in front of her. She took in his highly muscular body, he was better built than most men she's seen. He also had a pretty handsome face too when she looked at him. She also had to admit that he had balls to try and fight her and her brother at the same time. That also got her thinking. She actually tried forcing herself on a few of the cuter guys she found during one of their rampages. Unfortunately for her every guy she found was either killed by 17, or by her due to the humans not being able to handle her aggressiveness in intercourse. Maybe she could still have some fun with this kid.

18 quickly got in front of her brother. "Wait 17, I'll handle this!" 18 said as she charged up a energy blast. She made sure to put in enough energy to keep him alive, but still do enough damage to where it looked like he was dead. She aimed at the now lavender haired teenager who was soon to be her next plaything, and fired.

The explosion caused enough debris to pick up around the area to hide Trunks's body.

After the light show calmed down, 17 turned on his heel. "Well now that that annoyance is dealt with, let's go home."

18 turned to her brother and quickly thought up a lie. "You can go ahead and go. I'm gonna see if any clothe stores are still intact."

17 sighed, "I swear sis, you and your shopping. I'll see you at home." 17 blasted off into the sky.

18 watched until her brother was gone before searching around for Trunks body. It wasn't hard because she kept sensing his body until she felt it fade out when she blasted him. She went to his approximate location and picked up debris to find his half-dead body. He still had energy left but he would be out for a few hours. Just enough time to prep him.

She then picked up his body and took him to a place 17 would never be able to find him.

* * *

The Demi-saiyan began to open his eyes to see that he was in a strange looking cave with a door for an entrance. He could also see a small kitchen set up along the wall with other various drawers, and there was a chest with a lock on it.

"Wh-where am I?" Trunks asked himself as he tried to move and stand up. He quickly realised that his ands were cuffed and his neck had a leash on him. Before he could freak out, a feminin voice next to him said,

"So you finally woke up I see." Trunks turned to see Android 18, who was kneeled right next to him. Trunks immediately began to get offensive as he tried to form a Ki blast in his hands, only to realise that his energy was slowly being eaten away.

"Ah Ah Ah, bad idea. Those are Ki eating vices. You so much as struggle and they'll start draining your ass." 18 taunted.

Trunks realised the situation he was in, and that he wasn't dead yet.

"What do you want from me you monster!" Trunks growled.

18 raised an eyebrow. "Straight to the point then? Fine by me." The blonde haired android roughly grabbed Trunks by his hair and face before smashing her lips against his. In Trunks's shock 18 forced her warm tongue into his mouth.

After pulling away, Trunks stared at her in utter shock. "Wh-why did you do that?"

18 grinned. "Because, I need a new plaything and you fit the bill. I'm gonna do whatever I want with you and your gonna listen."

Trunks glared at her before moving his head to the side. He knew he should have been dead. He wasn't scared of her. "And why would I do that? You bitch!"

18 frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. She figured he would say something like that. "Because, if you choose to defy me, I'll make sure that I personally pay your mother a visit. And when I do, I'll skin her alive and make you eat her raw flesh." 18 threatened.

The tone in her voice told the Demi saiyan she was dead serious. "Y-you couldn't do that. You don't even know where we live."

This statement caused 18 to outright laugh. "You really thought that we didnt know that? We've known that she resides in Capsule Corp of West City. We just didn't think it was worth our time killing her." This caused Trunks to visibly pale. Something 18 keyed in on, causing a smirk to cross her face. "Get the picture? That means you, and this-" Trunks swallowed a breath as he felt 18 grab his manhood. "Are mine until I get bored. And if that happens, I'll kill you." 18 then stood up and dropped her skirt, revealing her exposed bare legs and shaved womanhood. She then sat on the tiled floor and spread her legs open to the shaking demi-saiyan. "Now, lick me." She ordered.

Trunks was shaking in fear. What could he do? He would be completely obliterating all possible dignity he had if he went through with this. That, and he was doing it to his master, and fathers killer! But if he didn't, this bitch would kill his mom, and then him as well, leaving no possible hope to save the world.

Trunks got on his hands and knees and gingerly brought his mouth up to the androids wet cunt. Just as his mouth was about to make contact, 18 warned him. "Bite me, and I'll rip your fuckin jaw out." She was dead serious. Trunks closed his eyes as his tongue touched the folds of her pussy and he had to try his absolute possible best to not get turned on by her moans as he traced his tongue on her outside folds. "Go in deeper!" The son of Vegeta was shaking as he place his tongue inside of the murderers core. The android also wrapped her legs around his head, keeping him there and forcing his tongue as deep onside her as it would go. 18 squealed in pleasure as she was beginning to grind herself against the boys face, bringing her closer to climax.

She moaned as her legs trembled and she sprayed against the boys face. As she pulled back she could see that Trunks was crying.

She didn't really give a damn. She actually had one more activity she wanted to do with him, but decided that too much time had passed since she left 17. Her brother would come looking for her. The Deadly Beauty pulled her skirt back on before walking over to the fridge and made a sandwich, she then walked over to a closet and pulled out a bucket. She walked over to the lavender haired saiyan who was in a fetal position with tears streaming down his eyes, before setting them down in front of him. She turned and headed for the door.

"Gotta head home. I'll come back tomorrow, and your really gonna enjoy what I have planned for us. See you later." She smiled as she left, and the door closed and locked behind her.

* * *

Well that's it for that chap. Please read and review your thoughts. The more reviews I get, the more incentive I'll have to continue this.


End file.
